What A Tease
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: John's been pulled along to a strip club thanks to his best friend, Randy Orton. But it's not just any strip club... Slight AU. Slash. Jade - John/Wade. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N I know this idea has been done many times before, but I couldn't help but write one myself. FYI you're all going to hate me at the end of this...**

**Warnings; Rated M because I'm paranoid. There is some swearing and, oh, did I forget to mention the Gay strip club called The Nexus?**

**Pairing; Jade - John Cena/Wade Barrett. **

**Disclaimer; I do NOT own anything to do with the WWE. **

What A Tease.

It was sinful, the small thin line between what was deemed right and what was deemed wrong - but the erotic swaying of those hips against the shiny, silver pole made no doubt in my mind that I would be walking on the dark side tonight. It's not like it was my fault though. I never asked to be here; in a gay strip club of all things. But my best friend Randy Orton had wanted to come here with whomever his date would be, I was merely the driver. I had said no at first, but after Randy used his puppy dog eyes on me, I gave in - so here I am; sitting in THE NEXUS strip club.

I never really thought that I'd been the one here with a glimmer of lust in my eyes and my body tensed, ready for the hunt. Randy and whoever he is with are somewhere else in the club, I couldn't tell where. Yet I'm here seeing a man grinding his thin, but well toned, body up against that lucky metal pole. He was in nothing but a pair of black, with some strips of gold, tights on. The material was clinging to the curves of his hips and they didn't leave much to the imagination. There was a rather large bulge in his tights that showed he was excited, probably even more excited than I was.

I could tell that he got off from having sweaty working men watch him with greedy eyes. As he slowly rolled his arse onto that pole, the money came flooding in at his black booted feet. He made his way up the pole, hooking a leg around it, oh those fine long legs, slowly swinging himself around and then lowering himself upside down into the pool of cash. Pretending to bathe in it. I couldn't resist pulling out a twenty pound note, I saw his eyes watch my every move - green eyes linger on mine. Instead of tossing it onto the small stage he was dancing on, I held it tight and waved it at him slightly.

He arched one black eyebrow at me, I smirk. With in one sexy motion, he got down off the pole, onto his hands and knees - I'm sure many people have had him like that before. With the agility of a fox, he crawled over, sliding into my lap. He took hold of my hand with the money in and guided it into those delicious tights of his, allowing my fingers to brush against his leaking tip as I disposed of the money snugly inside. Drawing my hand out as his song ended and another dancer came on stage, gathering up the money with a nod from the beauty in my lap.

Putting it aside, the new dancer straddled the pole whilst the black-haired creature decided he was quite comfortable sitting on my raging erection. Staring me in the eyes as he grind his hips down. I couldn't help but notice how strongly his thighs gripped me and wondered if he'd squeeze my waist just as hard if I fucked him. When he made no sign that he was going to leave my lap anytime soon, I put my hands on his waist and pulled him closer to me - nudging my erection up into the crack of his ass. Noting how his mouth has dropped open slightly, never had I been so aroused before.

No woman had ever made my cock leak so badly without having her do anything with her hands. I admire his muscled tone, his body being quite lean yet had the outlines of abs on his chest/stomach - where as mine was much thicker. I enjoyed the way he rolled his hips to the new music, twirling them every so often as he worked my cock between his fabric covered ass-cheeks. I let my head fall back and I allow him to do his magic - letting my moans rumble throughout my entire body. I jump slightly once I felt the warmth of his tongue on my neck, surprised at the hot temperature. He only grinned like a fox and continued to bite and tongue around my neck - letting small sounds vibrate against my creamy tanned skin.

"What's your name?" I asked, desperately wondering what to call this succulent creature.

"Wade." He whispered into my ear. I suppressed a shiver, pleasantly thrilled at the deep accent I hear. "What's your name love?"

"John." I reply, gripping his hips tighter then before, moaning again when he clenched his cheeks tighter again.

"You're new here," he commented, grabbing the collar of my shirt - pulling me closer. "I like that..." He drew the words out, fucking my eyes with his. I swallowed and continued to stare back.

"My shifts over, you want to get out of here with me?"

All I could do was nod enthusiastically, not even caring that Randy wouldn't have a ride home.

**d-_-b. Review Or Pm. Well you're all probably going to kill me for ending it there, but I wanted to write a little one shot for old times sake. There's no more "Jade" slash anymore so I figured why not? I could write more I guess, but then that would be another unfinished story of mine...**

**Thanks to TigerGirl1959 for the help. **


End file.
